Arguments, Poker and Makeup Sex
by KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid
Summary: This is for the Summer Competition of the prompt forums. This is rated M because of sex.


**This is for the Summer Competition.**

**Destination: Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Assigned Character: Spencer Reid**

**Other Characters: Lila Archer and Diana Reid**

**Element and a word: Disagreement and annoyance.**

Title: Arguments, Poker and Make-up Sex

Rating: M

Spencer was annoyed with the fact that Lila forced them to go to Las Vegas for his school reunion. He never wanted to set foot back in that school. He couldn't get mad at his pregnant wife. She didn't know all the sordid details about the incident. He decided that she needed to know. He just woke up and went to touch Lila on the arm. He remember their fight and that he slept on the couch. He closed his eyes as he thought back.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Spence, I have no idea why you don't want to go to your class reunion?"_

"_I just don't Lila. You have no idea how hard it was to be a twelve year old in a senior class that want to get rid of you."_

"_No, I don't why don't you just tell me."_

"_I don't want to tell anyone. Telling Morgan was hard enough."_

"_Derek knows. What the hell! I'm your fucking wife Spencer Reid I need to do this. I need to know what to expect if our daughter will have to go through what you went through as a child."_

"_I just don't alright. I don't want you to think less of me. You were one of the popular girls and I was a genius. You should be repulsed to be in the same room with me. They were!"_

_Spencer didn't even look at his wife as he slammed the door and went down to the bar to get something to drink. Lila stood there, with tears forming in her eyes. Spencer came back an hour later to find his wife sleeping on their bed. He slept on the couch._

Spencer walks into the bedroom and sees Lila sitting on the mattress. She' crying and has her arms around her stomach. Their daughter that would be born in a few short months. He sits on the bed and looks into her tear-streaked eyes.

"Li, I'm so sorry about our argument last night. And the fact that I didn't sleep next to you."

"I want you to tell me what happened and then I'll forgive you."

Spencer sighs and looks into her eyes. "It was when I was twelve. I was in the library and Harper Hilman comes in to tell me that Alexa Lisbon wanted to talk to me in the football field. I went and what I found was the entire football team and they grabbed me. They undressed me and tied to the goal post. I remember all their faces laughing and Harper's filled with sadness. She didn't know that was what they were planning. It was midnight when I came home. My mom was having a bad day and didn't even notice me coming in with no clothes on."

Lila has tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe how cruel those people were to her husband.

"Hey, Li. Don't cry, please. You didn't know."

"But I forced you to agree to come. I'm such a horrible human being. I don't deserve you!"

"Hey, hey, you are not a horrible person. You are an amazing wife and you will be a fantastic mother to our daughter." He says as he wraps his arms around her and they snuggle in the bed.

"I wish I could give those nasty people a piece of my mind. No one does that to my husband at all."

"Hey now. No reason to get so bent out of shape about this. How about we do something to take our mind off of this."

"And what do you suggest we do? I mean we're already in bed so we can just stay right here."

"I have my cards in my bag and we have a ton of candy in the kitchen that we bought at the store yesterday."

"Fine. But it better be good." She grumbles as he kisses her cheek.

"It will be so fun. The team and I play poker all the time on the jet."

"Has anyone ever beat you though?"

"Emily did a few years ago. I still have no idea how that happened?" Spencer says with a smile.

"Help me up. I have to pee and then we can play. Where are we going to play?"

"In here and I forgot to mention that we will be playing in our pajamas and then maybe after we're done we can have makeup sex."

Lila smiles and kisses his lips as she goes into the bathroom.

Spencer goes into the kitchen to get some candy. He was giddy and happy that he and Lila have made up. Once he comes back into the bedroom, he drops the candy on the bed and gets his cards out. He sits on the bed after he puts on his Doctor Who t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

Lila wakes out of the bathroom and smiles at the adorable sight before her. Spencer opening candy bags. He sees her and smiles. She sits on the bed and moans when she sees all of the candy.

"I know I married a genius. He knows the way to a pregnant woman's heart is candy, poker, foreplay and great sex."

"I aim to please." Spencer says as he kisses her lips.

"Let's start this game already because I want to make love to you." She tells her husband unpatiently.

"How about best out of three?"

"Sold. Let's get this game of candy and fun started."

Spencer laughs at his wifes antics. "Since the both of us love sugar does that mean our daughter will as well?"

"Definitely." Lila says as she absentmindedly rubs her belly.

He shuffles the cards, gives her and himself five cards and gives them fifteen pieces of candy. He looks at his cards and sees two pairs of 6's and Kings. Lila looks at hers and sees three Aces and two Queens. She looks at her husband and sees his stone face. She knows that he knows how to bluff and she would trick him and think he has a chance.

"Ladie's first."

"Baby you're daddy is such a gentleman. Ok I raise three laffy taffies." She puts pieces of taffies into the pile.

"I call." He adds three more taffies.

"I raise two snickers."

"I call." He adds two more snickers.

"I call." Lila makes her final bet.

"So do I." Spencer makes his final bet.

"Full house. Three aces and two queens. Let's see what you have Dr. Reid."

"Two pair. Sixes and kings. I applaud you, Lila."

"Thank you. How about that promise of make up sex?"

"Let me get the cards and candy away and then I shall revish you."

"I love the sound of that." She kisses her husband and giggles.

When he comes back he saw her stark naked. Lila gives him a come hither motion with her finger. "Hi hubby, see anything you like."

"Yes, I do." She saw him smirk as he stripped naked and went on the bed. She giggles as she feels his whiskers tickle her neck. She loves it when he doesn't shave.

"Spence, I love it when you don't shave."

"I know." He told her huskily and kisses along her neck to her left breast. He lavishes her breast with his sweet kisses and kitten licks.

"Don't stop, baby."

"I'll never stop Li. Never. Ever." He says as he lifts his head to see her eyes.

"Stop talking and just make love to me." She says putting his head down to her center.

He nods and sniffs the sweet smell that is his wife when she's wet and ready for him. He kisses her center and then starts fingering her clit, repeatedly.

"Oh, Spencer! Keep going just keep doing what you're doing! Oh yes! Oh my god, I'm going to cum!"

He starts devouring her sweet juices that always tasted like vanilla to him. He felt her delicate muscles surround his tongue and he sucked even harder. He swallows all of it and lifts his head to see his lovely wife breath heavily and smiling.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asks her smugly.

"Very much." She says as she pulls his lips down for a hungry kiss. Once they break apart and smiles. "Now I believe we get to do my favorite part."

"And that is?"

"You making love to me, of course."

He gets behind her and kisses her shoulder. "You tell me if I'm hurting you?" He asks as he prepares her for

"Don't I always, baby?"

"Please, Lila."

"Alright, I promise."

She kisses his lips and feels him thrust in from behind her and it immediately strikes her clitoris and she screams from pleasure. They match each other's thrusts and he doesn't know how long he'll last because he has been aroused since the poker game. He hits her clitoris and her muscles clamp around his penis and he reaches his release. Spencer slipped out of his wife and rolled on his back. They were breathing heavily and kisses each other.

"Spencer, I love it when we're connected like this. I'm going to miss this once the baby's born and not being able to make love to you for six weeks. It's going to be torture!"

"I know, Li. But she'll be worth it."

"You're right. Just keep doing that until I have the baby."

"I love you so much, Li. And I'm sorry about last night it was completely uncalled for."

"You are completely forgiven, Spencer Reid."

They kissed and fell into a peaceful nap.

**Please review this story and I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
